


Work From Home

by crisstar132



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Horny Mingyu, M/M, Needy Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisstar132/pseuds/crisstar132
Summary: Mingyu's new work arrangement forces him to work from home. He is bored from another online meeting and seeks Wonwoo's help for entertainment.Let's just say he is not disappointed with Wonwoo's show.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Work From Home

Work has been temporarily been set at home and Mingyu is not the right person for this type of work environment. He is accustomed to having all his pens, memo pads, whiteboard and files perfectly arranged in his work cubicle. Everything had its rightful place, allowing Mingyu to keep focus on his tasks at hand, and all Mingyu wishes right now is to be able to return to his proper station as soon as possible.

But of course, that is not going to happen anytime soon. He unfortunately knows that all too well.

Mingyu sighs at his makeshift office at his and Wonwoo’s apartment. He is situated in a storage room, with a foldable table has been his temporary work desk and the room’s shelves working as his space for organising documents and stationary. The small space was not ideal for his body size but it was the best option he had in the apartment, as the shared dining and living room would be too distracting with Wonwoo moving around their home and their shared bedroom would be too tempting for another reason he would find hard to resist.

Which is the reason of Mingyu having to see all of Wonwoo’s mess scattered around the room, which would lead Mingyu to cleaning up the space instead of cleaning up data for the endless reports due at the end of every day. What other reason could there possibly be?

Mingyu is working for another report on the company’s sales and trends for the past quarter and Mingyu is bored with all the numbers. He expects to work on this report the whole afternoon, in order to finish up by 5 o’ clock. He also hopes to possibly finish early this day since it’s a Friday and he’s been craving to cook for Wonwoo all week. He hasn’t been able to do so the past four days due to his workload, and he feels bad that Wonwoo ends up making all their meals for those weekdays. Wonwoo doesn’t mind cooking, even thinking that this practice may come useful in case he decides to surprise Mingyu with a meal that needs a little more than regular culinary skills, but Mingyu loves to spoil Wonwoo and to treat him with something he does well: fucking cooking. 

Or both.

Mingyu has just finished organising the data on a spreadsheet and was ready create charts for the report, until his boss suddenly calls him if he is available to sit in on an online meeting for him. Mingyu, of course, cannot say no to his boss and accepts that he will definitely not be able to finish the report at his expected time. He sighs before logging into the application for the digital conference call, awaiting what he already knows what would be an hour of department heads clashing ideas and buttering up other bosses. 

Mingyu is thankful however that he was not required to have both his camera and microphone turned on. He would probably be scolded for all the sighing and lack of attention he was not giving the meeting, as he continued to do his report on the side of the screen. But how else could he be able to stay awake from all this boring and pointless bickering from his co-workers?

Oh, maybe a certain lover could provide some sense of entertainment as a break?

Mingyu: Wonwoo? You online, babe?

Wonwoo: Hey babe. Just woke up a while ago from a nap. ;)

Wonwoo: Are you still busy with work?

Mingyu: Unfortunately, yes. My meeting is still ongoing, Won. :(

Wonwoo: Oh really? That’s a shame, Gyu… 

Mingyu: Why would that be a shame? :(

Wonwoo: I miss you.

Mingyu is surprised with the adorable response from Wonwoo, goofily smiling at his cellphone screen. He truly thinks of how precious Wonwoo is to him but he is also ready to tease the elder when the opportunity arises. After all, he didn’t have anything better to do for the next thirty minutes or so.

Mingyu: My cutie misses me? 😘 

Mingyu: Do you want to visit me next door? 😘

Mingyu: I’ll give you a kiss if you come! 😘 I’ll even give three if you come in 30 seconds! 😘 😘 😘

Mingyu anticipates Wonwoo to open the door and to give him a burst of energy and kisses. But in reality, he doesn’t receive a reply from his boyfriend for five excruciatingly long minutes. Mingyu becomes a bit worried that he may have teased his lover a little too hard. He was about to accept his moment of pushing Wonwoo’s teasing limits too far, not excited to return to the meeting/presentation making waiting for him, until Wonwoo messages him.

Wonwoo: Yes, I do miss you very much. 

Wonwoo: But now, I am also so embarrassed.

Wonwoo: So I don’t want to go to you. 

Wonwoo: I hope you just stay busy all afternoon by yourself, Kim Mingyu. 😤

Mingyu: NO, PLEASE DON’T DELETE ANYTHING, WOOWOO. 

Mingyu: JUST COME HERE AND GIVE ME A KISS. PLEASE? 😘

Mingyu: 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘

Mingyu: 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘

MIngyu: Sorry for the teasing, babe! :( 

Mingyu: I was just wondering if you could keep me awake from this boring meeting? 

Mingyu: PLEASE? :(

Mingyu is in a slight panic as he hopes his cute pleas for attention will warm Wonwoo’s heart. His worries wash away when he notices that Wonwoo typing a message, but Mingyu is surprised with its unexpected contents.

Wonwoo: Oh… Actually, I was hoping you were on break... to help me now…

Mingyu: What do you need help with, Won? Maybe I could instruct you since I’m in a meeting?

Mingyu: Did you forget how to reset the heater again? It’s simple, Woowoo. I’ll send you the steps! Just wait a bit!

Mingyu is already typing up the instructions to ensure his lover gets a nice warm bath but his tapping stops as he reads Wonwoo’s latest message.

Wonwoo: I’m aching right now, Gyu...

Mingyu knows that Wonwoo was not exactly the healthiest person in the world. Wonwoo's weaker body has been more susceptible to common colds or aches if overworked ever since the two got to know each other. Mingyu would always carry around a small box of medicines, in case his lover would feel uneasy at any time. He tries to recall if Wonwoo has done anything particularly strenuous outside of their bedroom, but nothing comes to Mingyu’s mind, which makes him worry all the more.

Mingyu: Where are you aching? Have you tried using a compress to relieve the pain? I can to step out a bit if it’s an emergency.

Wonwoo: I don’t think a compress would be able to help, Gyu… 

Wonwoo: I need you to take care of me...

Mingyu is about to politely leave the meeting in order to take care of his Wonwoo, until he realises that the meeting was actually becoming more serious. What was once irrelevant babbling tossed around was transforming into substantial notes he needed to take since they were related to the report he was currently making. He knew he couldn’t leave the meeting just yet as he’d need to pay attention to any changes in the company's direction, but he had to make sure his lover was alright.

Mingyu: Where are you aching, Wonwoo? Do you have the strength to still message me? Something came up now in the meeting and I can’t leave.

Wonwoo: Yes, I think I do. But not for long, Gyu.

Wonwoo: I’m aching over here… But it’s a little hard to explain… 

Wonwoo: Would it be okay to send a picture?

Mingyu: Yes, of course. Please show me where it hurts, Wonwoo.

Mingyu quickly opens Wonwoo’s photo and his mouth hangs open. Wonwoo has sent Mingyu a picture of himself naked on their bed, all in high definition. 

He scans the photo from top to bottom, zooming in on every detail of his lover's nude shot. He sees Wonwoo’s half shut eyes and flushed cheeks. He sees how Wonwoo’s fingers are in his open mouth, drool streaming a bit at the corner of his mouth while his tongue just slipping out enough to tease the younger. He also sees Wonwoo’s nipples which are erect and rosy from probable pinching and rolling done by Wonwoo himself. He sees that sculpted body, a broad chest and defined abs that are absolutely delicious and marked from last night’s lovemaking. And last but not the least, he sees how Wonwoo’s thighs are spread out wide for Mingyu to see an aching arousal and pink hole begging to be fucked.

He is once again thankful that nobody at his job is seeing how he was reacting to Wonwoo’s message.

Mingyu: What has made you ache so much, Won? You look so good to eat right now...

Wonwoo: I don’t know, I just woke up from dreaming of you making love to me. You were really doing me good, Gyu...

Wonwoo: So rough yet gentle… 

Wonwoo: So much warmth… so much pleasure...

It was not difficult for Mingyu to be tempted with Wonwoo’s simple words. He wasn’t sure if it was safe to play along since he had to put a bit more focus than usual in this meeting. But he was also willing to take some form of entertainment by his lover, especially when Wonwoo acts so needy for him.

Mingyu: Could you demonstrate to me what I was doing in your dream, my Wonwoo?

Mingyu doesn’t receive a reply for a few minutes, allowing him to type the minutes of this meeting a bit better (even if his mind was definitely thinking about someone else next door). 

Mingyu lights up when his phone buzzes, alerting him that Wonwoo has sent a short clip. Mingyu opens the video, meeting a blissed Wonwoo calling out Mingyu’s name in heavy moans. 

“M-Mingyu, I imagined you doing all of this to m-me..”

Wonwoo’s full body is exposed, in the same angle as his photo, but his hands are placed at much more interesting spots. The fingers that used to be graced by Wonwoo’s tongue were now tweaking his left nipple, making Wonwoo bit his lower lip hard. His other hand first was first placed on the head of his own cock, fingering the slit oh so delicately, before moving lower to press his own needy entrance. Wonwoo’s eyes are shut from pleasure, his head is tilted back and his breathes are shaky from his own lewd doings for the whole video. But he opens his foxy eyes just ever so slightly, pupils glistening with lust, calling Mingyu out.

“W-won’t you help me, M-Mingyu?"

Mingyu licks his lips, extremely hard from Wonwoo’s teasing video. Mingyu triple checks his laptop’s microphone and camera are turned off before proceeding to call Wonwoo over being such a hot mess for him. He only makes a voice call though, thinking that he could probably try phone sex with Wonwoo in order to relieve his lover’s tensions. Wonwoo picks up the call in less than five seconds, and Mingyu smirks in hearing what was on the other side of the phone.

“ How is my lover doing on his own? Are you on loudspeaker now?”

“Y-yeah, l-loudspeaker. I think I’m.. ahhh.. not doing a-alright, Gyuuu...”

“I thought so too, Wonwoo. I saw so many places I could help you with...”

“B-but you’re b-busy now, right? Ahh..”

“Tell me, Won, what are you doing now?”

“W-why do I-ahh have to t-tell you, Gyuuu-ahh?"

“Do you not want to tell me? I could've sworn you were asking for my help? I can’t help you if I don’t know what you’ve done to yourself, Jeon Wonwoo”

“Gyu-ahh, m-my cock is s-so hard now from the dream-mhmmm... so I’m trying-ahh to t-touch myself like how you w-would touch mhmm-me…"

Mingyu hears more of Wonwoo hard breathing for a moment before receiving a request for video call on his phone. He accepts the request and the phone opens up a video of his Wonwoo writhing in pleasure on their bed.

The room wasn’t too bright since they usually leave their curtains closed when Wonwoo naps, but Mingyu knows that the hints of light were coming from the open bathroom door. But even with the limited light, he could still see Wonwoo’s face glisten with sweat, Wonwoo's chest rising & falling, and Wonwoo’s aching cock and hole twitching with his lover self-teasing. Mingyu is in awe at how much of a siren his lover will always be, and he will never get sick of this sight.

“G-Gyu, are y-you just going to-ahh stare at me-ahh?”, Wonwoo mewls as he continues to circle his rim in front of his lover.

“Isn’t that all I can do right now, Wonwoo? I’m still at work when I would much rather be working on you..."

“Then f-fucking work on me, Gyu. I w-want you…” 

“What exactly do you want me to do, Wonwoo? You know I can’t leave the meeting yet. Though it should be ending pretty soon..”

“But I-ahhhh need you n-now, G-Gyu…”, just as Wonwoo starts to scissoring two fingers in himself.

All that Mingyu can do now is bite his lips and regret accepting his boss’ orders to be present in this meeting. He is mentally cursing at himself when he could already be devouring all of Wonwoo (mouth, chest, cock, and ass) if not for this stupid turned important conference. 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo slide another one of those slim fingers in and out of that tight ass while moaning Mingyu’s name. Wonwoo’s hand that was on his chest moved to his own member, as he pumps himself in ecstasy. Mingyu knows Wonwoo’s stimulating audio and visuals could literally end him in that moment, if he wasn’t also trying to pay some attention to the ongoing meeting. 

“But you seem to be doing such a good job on your own, baby. You seem to know how to relieve yourself very, very well…"

“Nnghh.. N-not as well as you-ahhhh c-could, Gyu… H-help me…”

“Tell me, babe... Were you just trying to lure me into the bedroom with this trick, Wonwoo?”, Mingyu chuckles as much as he is turned on by a desperate Wonwoo.

“N-no, Gyu. I-I know you’re very ohhh-occuppied… B-but only you know how to f… me u-up….”

“Sorry, babe. I couldn’t hear what you were saying in all the moans you are just letting out? Could you repeat what you were saying, Wonwoo?

“Only y-you know h-how to f-fuck me up r-real good, Mingyu!”, Wonwoo pants as his fingers thrusts faster in his body.

Mingyu sees Wonwoo’s cock leaking for him and is already thinking of several things he would do to that delicious piece of Wonwoo once his meeting ends in hopefully fifteen fucking minutes. 

“Shit, Wonwoo. You really know how to seduce me, don’t you?”

“J-just want you, G-Gyu. Please t-take me, Gyu…"

“I really do want to wreck you right now, my Wonwoo. But my work is almost done, please wait for a while..."

“B-but I don’t t-think I’ll last, Gyu. I want to be filled up so, so bad.."

Mingyu watches Wonwoo exhale as he removes those wet fingers from his ass. He sees Wonwoo crawl on their bed on all fours as he reaches to open a side drawer, providing an erotic view of Wonwoo’s swollen cock and ass in the camera frame. Mingyu mentally engrains this naughty image of Wonwoo in his mind until Wonwoo is back to facing his body onto the phone camera, with special items in hand: lube and a dildo.

“Wonwoo, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Y-yah, Gyu! Since you’re not going to help me now, I-I might as well h-help myself…”

Wonwoo pours the lube on the dildo before prodding the tip of the sex toy at his entrance, looking up to Mingyu and keeping eye contact as he takes the dildo in inch by inch. Mingyu watches Wonwoo’s breath hitch as the slick dildo slides inside his lover, wishing so badly that it was him sliding into Wonwoo instead. Mingyu alternates paying attention to the meeting and to Wonwoo fucking himself senseless. Mingyu swears he’s about to go crazy with how his workmates can drag an argument that could be ended in a few sentences when Wonwoo's whimpers become an octave higher with his current pace.

“Hnnghh… F-fuck, Gyu. It’s so good, G-Gyu… But n-nothing compares to your c-cock…”

Mingyu was ready to just drop out of the call, ready to use the excuse of a dropped internet connection and ready to wreck Wonwoo before dinner, when the meeting was finally put to an end. Mingyu manages to muster up some decency as he politely greets his coworkers a farewell before the conference ends on screen. Once the screen turns black, he immediately leaves the small room and dashes to their bedroom, leaving his phone playing Wonwoo’s video on his makeshift desk.

Wonwoo was already allowing pleasure to take over him, not sparing any glance on his mobile phone as he had assumed Mingyu wouldn’t be able to join him that late afternoon. That is until the door of their bedroom is slammed open with Mingyu is at the doorway, eyeing a very erotic and wet Wonwoo hungrily. Mingyu strips every piece of clothing he has on with every step he takes, making sure his body is fully naked by the time he pounces on top on Wonwoo on their bed. Wonwoo is surprised when he Mingyu hovers over him, wrists pinned and body trapped by Mingyu’s position.

“M-Mingyu, I thought your meeting is s-still ongoing?”, Wonwoo breathes as he’s entranced by Mingyu’s gaze.

“Just finished, Wonwoo. But you look like you’re about to finish up by yourself without me…”, as Mingyu lowers one of his hands to Wonwoo’s hard arousal.

Wonwoo sighs at Mingyu’s touch, fingers wrapped loosely around his member, and Mingyu uses this opportunity to kiss Wonwoo, mouths opening and tongues tasting each other instinctively upon contact. Wonwoo drools as Mingyu continues to rub just the tip of his cock, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his whole body. His back is arching as Mingyu leaves a trail of kisses and love bites from his neck, chest and thighs, just until Mingyu is face to face with Wonwoo’s dick and ass..

“You’re so hard now, Wonwoo. So delicious as well...”

“P-please m-more, G-Gyu...”

“As you wish, my Wonwoo...”

Mingyu changes his grip on Wonwoo’s cock, stroking faster and squeezing tighter to Wonwoo’s relief. He smiles when Wonwoo’s legs naturally spread wider and hips buck upward at his touch. 

Wonwoo sighs at Mingyu’s skillful hand job but screams when Mingyu suddenly uses his tongue elsewhere. He was so focused on having Mingyu in front of him, that he forgot how the dildo he used earlier was still in him. He is reminded of the sex toy when Mingyu dives into Wonwoo’s entrance, tongue lapping at the inviting hole that is filled with the mentioned object. Wonwoo is shocked at the act, legs almost closing to stop Mingyu from doing anything more. But Mingyu is able to use his other hand to hold one of the milky thighs down, giving him sufficient access to make a mess out of Wonwoo.

Wonwoo can only release incoherent words when Mingyu starts darting his wet tongue, pushing the dildo further into the tightness and stretching his lover a little bit deeper. Wonwoo cries for Mingyu to stop teasing, saying that he’s done more than enough prep on his own and that he just wants Mingyu to take him right that second. 

“Hahhh.. M-Mingyu, please-ahh.. N-need you.. Hnnnggh... i-inside me n-now…"

Mingyu stops licking Wonwoo with a satisfied smirk. He then moves upward to give Wonwoo a deep, tongue-filled kiss, letting go of Wonwoo’s thigh and cock in the process. 

Wonwoo notices this and musters up all his energy to try pining Mingyu down, placing his lower body right above Mingyu’s dick. He first removes the dildo from his ass before grazing his entrance at Mingyu’s hard tip. Wonwoo whimpers at the hot touch, awaiting to be filled up but also in a short mood to tease the younger. He gives an innocent yet also wanton look to Mingyu, moving his body in a way that is irresistible to Mingyu. Wonwoo has both of his hands on the sides of Mingyu’s head to balance himself as he leans forward, his hard nipples against that chiseled chest and his hard dick against those delectable abs. Wonwoo also sways his hips, making sure his ass circles and slides along the length of Mingyu, sending desperate signals that his body is begging to be fucked by that massive cock.

“Are you gonna take me, Gyu? Or should I just go back to playing by myself with that dildo?"

Something in Mingyu snaps when his hungry eyes meet with Wonwoo’s greedy ones, immediately placing his hands on slim Wonwoo’s waist and positioning Wonwoo over his cock before slamming Wonwoo into ecstasy. Wonwoo cries in pleasure as he starts to ride Mingyu. His hands are placed on Mingyu’s torso as he lifts his body and pounds himself onto his lover, just as much as Mingyu also meets upwards as he thrusts deeper into Wonwoo. 

“F-fuck Gyu… I l-love it…. w-when you f-fill me up like-AHHH…."

Mingyu loves being able to find Wonwoo’s sweet spot so easily from their countless sessions of love-making. Wonwoo’s moans become louder and his grip on Mingyu loosens when he finds himself losing control to his cravings being satisfied. When Mingyu notices Wonwoo’s self-initiated movements are slowing down, Mingyu quickly lifts Wonwoo up to let him lie on his back and place a leg over his shoulder, just for Mingyu to deeply thrust into the older once more. His passion brings Wonwoo closer to the edge as this angle perfectly hits his prostate and overwhelms Wonwoo's senses into euphoria. Mingyu uses one hand to support Wonwoo’s leg while the other hand moves along Wonwoo’s chest. The other hand starts pinching and rolling Wonwoo’s nipple, action receiving mewls from the man under him. 

Wonwoo’s mind and body become weak from feeling Mingyu everywhere, and Wonwoo knew he couldn’t keep up for much longer.

“Haahhh...Mhhhhmm….Gyuuu.. C-Closee… S-So so good..”, Wonwoo tries to say as his breaths become more and more irregular.

“Me too, Wonwoo. M-me too…”, Mingyu growls into Wonwoo’s ear.

Mingyu gives the earlobe a playful bite while using a previously busy hand to help Wonwoo’s arousal. He matches stroking the hard cock to the pace of how he’s thrusting into Wonwoo, sending Wonwoo deeper and deeper into an abyss of Mingyu’s warmth. 

“I-ahhh love you, Mingyu…Ahhh…"

“I love you t-too, Wonwoo… Let’s c-cum together…"

Mingyu catches Wonwoo’s lips into another heated kiss as Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu. Wonwoo lets go of himself without hesitation, his insides tightening as he releases himself on Mingyu’s stomach. Mingyu follows as he cums inside Wonwoo, filling the cavity with heat as they ride out their orgasms into fatigue.

Once the two catch their breath, Mingyu pulls out from Wonwoo and tells his lover that he’ll just prepare a warm towel he could use to help clean Wonwoo. Wonwoo whines at Mingyu leaving, trying to keep him on the bed by putting cutely and not letting go of his arm. But when the taller soothes him with kisses and the promise of more kisses when he returns, Wonwoo hesitantly releases Mingyu from the latch and waits for his significant other to return. Mingyu comes back in less than three minutes, knowing how Wonwoo does not like to wait, and he immediately gets a welcome kiss from Wonwoo. He helps clean up Wonwoo and places the dirtied towel on their bedside table before he scoots into Wonwoo’s open arms. Mingyu is loving the embrace Wonwoo wraps around him. They as they kiss slowly and sweetly as they lie comfortably into their fluffy pillows and warm comforters.

“I can’t wait for my next boring meeting in this setup, Woowoo.”

“Why so, Gyu? I thought you hated this work from home setup?"

“I did, until I found out your hidden talent for being my exclusive source of erotic entertainment.”, Mingyu giggles.

Mingyu expects Wonwoo to hit him on the chest, or maybe pinch his nipple, in retaliation to the sexual comment. But Mingyu gets a tighter snuggle from Wonwoo whose cheeks are heating up like crazy, and he mentally thinks Wonwoo cannot get any more adorable than this.

“Was I entertaining enough during your boring meeting, Gyu?”, Wonwoo asks softly.

“Dangerously sinful, Woowoo... You know how to effortlessly turn me on... It’s crazy how much you make me want to love you... and to make you to you.”, Mingyu says between kisses.

“Happy to satisfy, Gyu.”, a still-blushing Wonwoo mutters shyly.

Mingyu smiles into the kiss, loving Wonwoo and knowing this moment will be one of many more he will cherish as long as he works from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this piece that took so much typing, so much more editing/plotting and the most cringing to finish! But my first Meanie story is up, for your entertainment! I'm sorry if the way I write is still inconsistent, but hopefully I'll improve with time and writing. :) Please do let me know what you think of this in the comments below. Thank you & stay safe everyone! :)
> 
> Love, C.


End file.
